


Thanosdottir

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Loki Lives (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 他作为Odinson死去，却再次睁开了眼睛。他似乎失去了什么。
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki/Thanos (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 恍若隔世

痛。  
太阳穴如同被一根细长的针贯穿，心脏好似一件玻璃制品被砸碎般疼痛。有什么东西永远离开了他，却没有新的来补充。  
他想起了自己是谁：他是Loki，是诡计之神，是Odinson，是约顿海姆的合法王位继承人，也是阿斯加德的亲王。然后，他死了，被人握住脖颈，死去了。  
可是，他又重新睁开了眼睛。  
他在一间高大的木屋里，说是木屋却也不准确，是一间破破烂烂的、好像是临时搭建起来的草屋。  
他不是死了吗？  
但他怎么会这样轻易死去，仿若自杀一般冲到Thanos面前，他是为了什么……Loki突然想不起来了。他几乎清楚地记得一切，他是九界第一法师，有Odin这个为前战狂作为父亲，有慈爱的Frigga作为母亲。可是，他好像漏掉了什么。  
究竟是什么？一时也想不出答案，不如就先放着不管，Loki想去屋外看看，是谁救起了他。把他放到床上、盖好被子，而非五花大绑、捂住口鼻，就算不是他的朋友，至少应该是中立的。  
一个红色的人形金属罐头，在用火光轰击一个紫色巨人。他认识那个紫色巨人，是Thanos；也认识那个红色罐头，是中庭的Tony Stark。这两个都是他的敌人，Loki对躲起来看敌人们自相残杀倒乐见其成。  
他躲在阴影中，看着那些陌生人。一个绿皮肤的女人以白刃直劈Thanos，她击中了，却没有为Thanos造成任何损伤，反而是自己被震了回去，落入一个中庭男性的怀抱。地形显然对另一个中庭男性不利，听他的声音，像是个孩子。  
那个金发会飞的女性，显然是最能打的那个，她已直面Thanos多次，每次都能有来有回。还有那个金发的男性，他的那把斧子绝对不凡，Loki能从中感到魔法的律动，以及隐约的熟悉。  
好像他见过那个男人。  
好像Loki见过那个会打雷的男人。不，Loki从没有见过他。或许自己只是对同样源于世界树的魔法感到熟悉。  
Loki坚信，他不认识那个陌生人。  
这群陌生人很强，如果让Loki直面他们，他没有赢的把握。但他们面对的是Thanos，是手握无限宝石的Thanos。  
Loki望着Thanos的手，他已经拥有了力量、心灵以及时间。还剩下三颗……不对。Loki清楚地记得，他举着宇宙魔方，在Thanos面前自杀。  
他记得自己把空间宝石献给了Thanos，他也记得自己自杀了，却不记得自己为什么自杀。  
他的左胸口再次钝痛起来，好像心脏被千万根长针扎串。他隐约听见一声“Loki？”，奇怪，是谁在呼唤他，是谁会以这种口吻呼唤他，好像针不是扎在Loki身上，而是呼唤者身上一般。究竟会是谁这样爱他？  
Loki再次失去意识。


	2. 枉然先觉

他从未想过，他自己宏图伟业的最大阻碍会是Loki，会是这个只善用小诡计的小骗子。  
Thanos承认，他欣赏这个小骗子，但这种欣赏仅限于智者对智慧的偏好。Thanos在见到Loki第一眼时，就认为他成不了大事。他被太多杂乱的东西缠住了脚步，诸如爱，诸如恨，诸如自我身份，诸如自我证明。而这个小骗子显然永远无法割舍那些多余的情感。  
他也就止步于此了，Thanos下了判断。  
可他错了。  
那个小骗子用遗失的科技，用自己的生命作为祭品，“摧毁”了空间宝石。说是摧毁也不对，空间宝石就在Thanos掌中，可是再也没有浩瀚的能量。  
有那么一刹那，Thanos感到绝望。好像泰坦星在他眼前毁灭了上千遍，好像那个被工厂废气毒死的小女孩，又一次在他眼前呼叫“救我”。  
而他只能呆呆地站在原地，留下两行泪水。  
再也不会了。  
他再也不会无所作为了，也再也不会流泪，再也不会欢笑。他要割舍一切的软弱，哪怕要舍弃正常的情感。  
因而，他再也不会因一时软弱，而听信于旁人的劝告，放弃拆除食品加工厂；他再也不会让“泰坦星”人口飞速增长；他再也不会让工厂四处林立，让毒雾弥漫天空；再也没有下一个泰坦星毁灭。  
他一直都是对的，只是旁人过于愚昧。  
他查阅无数典籍，初步模拟出计划：取得无限宝石。在计划实施途中，他养成了一个习惯，一个能让他勉强高兴起来的习惯。  
养女儿。  
好像抚养她们，就是在弥补当年那个哭喊着的孩子。而抚养也给予了他回报，Gamora和Nebula都成为了他计划的得力帮手。  
可他的全盘计划却在这一瞬间土崩瓦解。不，肯定还有方法，取得时间宝石，让这一切逆转回来！  
Thanos如愿取得了时间宝石，却没有如愿取得空间宝石。  
这是为什么？Thanos他扎入图书馆翻遍古籍，终于，得到了那种“遗失科技”的答案：Loki没有死，而是成为了空间宝石的载体。  
Loki以失去一种最大情感为代价，成为了新的空间宝石。这一切当然也是可以逆的。宝石可以将能量给予别人，也可以让能量回归无机晶体。前提是自愿。  
自愿。  
Thanos从未有错，他是宇宙意识的先驱，他是先行者。Thanos因出色的智慧而领悟到宇宙的意识，Loki必然也能领悟。  
Thanos想，他们之间只是有一些误会，他们本就是盟友。先施加一些善意的小恩小惠，Loki会愿意坐下来听他说。  
毕竟，Loki曾为那么多空洞的情感缠住，他仅因失望，便甘愿坠入虚空。  
他在真空中找回了Loki的遗体，随意挑了个风景优美的星球，把他放到临时木屋的床上，盖好被子，就像他曾经照顾每个女儿那般。  
他听着耳边的风吟唱，宇宙的意志好像在对他歌唱。风声被机器启动的声音打断，有人来了。  
是地球的复仇者。


End file.
